Guessing Game
by Strawberry'd
Summary: RyoxSaku Collection of PoT one shots, drabbles and vignettes. 11: Gifts. Ryoma gets Sakuno the wrong anniversary present. & 12: Troubles. Ryoma has had a very bad day.
1. 01: Lost Hat

**AN:** Well, this is my first PoT fic. C'mon guys, you cannot say you didn't see this coming. I mean, it was only a matter of time before I fell in love with Ryoma-kun. He's just so cute! Haha, well, it's my first, and I hope they're in character o.o

* * *

**Lost Hats**

_Strawberry'd_

12 June 2005

* * *

Ryoma Echizen sat on the bench as he watched freshmen practice. Grumbling, he pulled his cap lower on his head to protect it from the shade. 

His searching fingers met thin air. He sat up and brushed one hand over his head. He could only feel his hair…

Where was his cap? He looked around him frantically and at the ground. Maybe one of the other regulars took it? His eyes swept the court. He couldn't find his hat.

Where could it be?

* * *

Sakuno sat under a tree, fidgeting slightly. She didn't like the feel of the bark against her back. As she moved a little bit more, she could feel the ribbon holding one of her braids together fall off. 

She mentally cursed it. Now she was going to have to get up, and fix the ribbon, just as she was getting comfortable.

Sakuno sighed. Did she really need to fix it? No, right? No one was around to see her. Fine then, it was decided. She would just leave it.

She settled back into the groove of the tree, sighing as the wind played with her unbraided hair. It would be all messy, she knew, but she was too lazy to do anything about it.

A particularly strong wind blew by her and her skirt ruffled in the breeze. Sakuno shuddered a little and sneeze, not noticing a slight pressure on her head.

"I think I should go," She spoke to herself, "I might get a cold."

Sakuno got up and brushed the leaves and dirt from her skirt, not bothering with her hair. Sakuno didn't notice anything on her head at all.

* * *

Ryoma scowled. It was weird, not having his cap on while he played tennis. It was sort of his trade mark symbol, wasn't it? The wind ruffled his hair and he quickly shook his head to rid of the sensation. 

He was halfway through a tennis match, and the score was 5-0. If he just won this game, he could go and look for his hat again.

"30-love!" The referee called. (AN: Is it an umpire or a ref for tennis? o.o)

Soon, Ryoma thought.

His opponent threw up the ball and Ryoma risked a quick look around. Hey! There was Ryuuzaki's granddaughter. That was weird… she was wearing a hat. She doesn't normally, does she? He asked himself.

Wait… His eyes widened in recognition. That was _his_ hat! How had she gotten it?

"30-15!" The referee called, breaking Ryoma's reverie.

What? He thought, turning confused eyes back to the court.

His eyes met those of Fuji and Momo, smirking. "Better pay attention, eh, Ochibi, can't always be watching Sakuno-chan!" They called.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "Whatever."

With a few choice shots, Ryoma ended the match quickly and set off to look for Sakuno, not bothering to change from his tennis uniform.

Fuji and Momo smirked at each other.

* * *

Sakuno paused. Was someone calling her name? 

"Ryuuzaki!" Yes, there was definitely someone calling her name.

Sakuno turned around, gracefully. Ryoma was momentarily struck speechless by the girl's long hair. It spun with her and gently fell to her side.

"Oh, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushed prettily; remember her crush on the tennis prince.

"Ryuuzaki," Ryoma nodded to her. His eyes were trained on the object on her head.

"Was there something you wanted?" She asked, tilted her head slightly. Ryoma blinked. She looked really… cute in his hat. But he couldn't be deterred from his goal.

"That." He pointed to her head.

Sakuno frowned, confused. "What?"

Ryoma plucked his hat off her head and waved it in her face. "Does this look familiar?" he asked, grumbling. "It's my hat."

"Hat?" Sakuno looked at the object in question and then at Ryoma. "How did I get that?"

"You should tell me." He crossed his arms over his chest and stood there. Sakuno balked slightly. He was so much taller than her.

"I don't know." She said softly, looking at the ground. Ryoma suddenly felt bad.

"Whatever." He put the hat on his head.

"Ne, Ochibi, you shouldn't be scaring Sakuno-chan like that." Fuji's voice came out.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, it isn't her fault you left your hat in trees she was sitting under." Momo added.

"I did not - " Ryoma blinked. He vaguely recalled sitting in a tree and…

The two senpais laughed. "That's right, Ochibi."

"Now I think you owe Sakuno-chan something." Fuji said, smiling.

"Oh, no it's ok; I mean, it was partly my fault anyways and…" Sakuno was cut off.

"Gomen." Ryoma said it quickly, and tugged on his cap.

"That's better," Momo said, slapping Ryoma on the back. He grimaced.

Sakuno smiled, hesitating.

"But not exactly what we had in mind." Fuji continued. He bent to whisper something in Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma blushed and tugged down on his cap again. Sakuno stood there, looking confused.

"Well, we'll see you later, Sakuno-chan, Ochibi!" The two upperclassmen walked away, chortling.

"Eto, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said, her mouth pulled into a worried frown.

"You shouldn't frown," Ryoma suddenly mumbled. "A smile suits you better." And with that, he bent down and kissed Sakuno on the cheek, blushing.

"Thanks for giving my hat back. Ja," He said, turning and walking away quickly. Sakuno noticed he was tugging down on his hat again.

She was blushing, she knew. She pressed the tips of her fingers to the spot where his lips had touched her.

_"You shouldn't frown…" _

With Ryoma-kun's words still in her mind, Sakuno continued to smile.

* * *

Ah :hides face: gomen for such a bad one shot o.o I'm not used to writing these kind of characters. But I had this idea, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Persistent little plot bunny! Anyways, this is going to be a collection of PoT shots. Yes, that's right, there's gonna be more. 

I hope you all liked it! And oh, if anyone can tell me the exact ages of the regulars? I know Ryoma and Sakuno are freshmen, and Kaidoh is a junior, but what about the rest?

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. 02: Fan Girls

**AN: **Ah, another one. I know, I know, why am I putting up new fics if exams are looming closer and closer? I don't know, really. Sigh… Well, PoT isn't mine, and this idea is slightly taken from another fic I read. Won't tell you which… because then you'd compare it… and yeah. Mine will be worse. Anywho… read, and I hope you enjoy!

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter/one shot: umi, Milady Goddess, UndyingMelodies, lilmelfina64, Pure Essence, KaguyaEvenstar, and cosmos star! Thanks so much for your kind words :D

* * *

**Fangirls**

_Strawberry'd_

16 June 2005

* * *

Sakuno's eyes shifted from his side of the court to his opponents. She didn't know whether Ryoma was going to win or lose; his opponent seemed pretty good. 

"Ah, he's so cute!" A teenager squealed from beside Sakuno.

"Look at him! He's so handsome!" Another said, pointing.

Sakuno sighed. This was how it was anywhere when Ryoma was there. A bunch of high school girls always showed up and started to yell about him.

"Did you know he's married though?" One said.

"No way! He's so young!" Another cried, in incredulity.

"He's twenty-one!" They argued.

Sakuno tried to block the high pitched voices from the girls surrounding her. She smiled slightly, reminded of Tomo-chan, and her antics towards Ryoma.

As her eyes focused on the match, she was disappointed to see Ryoma was losing. A few minutes later, he started to win again. The match was very even, and Sakuno doubted a victory.

Suddenly, Ryoma looked her way and smiled.

"Oh my god! Did you see that? He looked right at me, I swear!" A girl screamed.

"He did not! He was looking at me!" Another one said, and Sakuno winced at the volume.

Sakuno smiled back at him and watched, on the edge of her seat as he clearly won the game.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun is so great!" A girl said.

"He'll win against anyone!" Someone else cried.

"And he's so cool, and cute!"

"So smart!"

"Ne, don't you think so?" A girl turned to Sakuno. "You haven't really said anything."

Sakuno shrugged. "I guess he's alright." Then she straightened slightly, and picked up the child on her lap. "Let's go congratulate daddy on his win, 'kay?"

She got up and walked toward the entrance of the court, amidst the wide eye stares of the fans around her.

"Ah, Echizen-san. Go right in." The guard said, nodding to Sakuno.

"Arigatou," Sakuno smiled at him and walked towards her husband.

Grinning, Ryoma ran to meet her, picking up his son and hugging his wife.

"Congratulations on winning!" Sakuno said, smiling at him.

"Of course I would win, was there any doubt?" Ryoma teased. "Hold on, let me get my stuff and we can go."

Sakuno nodded to him and took their son. Walking back to her seat, she picked up her bag and said to the girls looking at her in disbelief. "Yeah, I guess he's what you said about him. A little arrogant, though."

Then, with a thoughtful look, she walked away. Ryoma came out of the change room, dressed in casual clothes and put his arm around his wife.

Sakuno smiled at the fan girls, and waved.

* * *

Haha, well, there it is. It's not very good though… sigh. Ano… I'm supposed to be studying right now… exams are next week. But I just had to write this :) Thanks for reading it! Review! 


	3. 03: Jitters

**AN:** I just love this coupling! I can't help writing about it :3 Pwee! Lol I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! Thanks so much to those who reviewed: lilmelfina64, umi, Eternity's Angel, UndyingMelodies, KatrinaKaiba, Pure Essence, cosmos star, Jadeling, and cherrixwolf! Hehe, thanks again!

This was actually based on another fic that I've read before, hehe, (sweatdrop) but I'm not telling you which one, because, again, it'll be better than this. RyoSaku forever! Whoo!

* * *

**Jitters  
**  
_Strawberry'd_

20 June 2005

* * *

"Ah, Ochibi, you should stop pacing." Kikumaru Eiji said, grinning. "You're going to put a hole through the floor." 

Ryoma glared at him and scowled. He tried to let the anger at being called 'Ochibi' overcome his nervousness, but as hard as he tried, he could only feel an overwhelming sense of panic. He continued to pace.

"Eiji's right, you know." Momoshiro Takeshi said. "And it's making me dizzy. Why don't you just sit down?"

"Don't watch." Ryoma said, curtly. "I can do what I want, Momo-senpai."

Eiji laughed. "You don't have to call us senpai anymore, we're not in school."

"Then don't call me 'Ochibi'!" Ryoma snapped.

"Ooh, touché." Momoshiro chuckled. "I know you're nervous, Ochibi, but you shouldn't be."

"That's right! This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life." Oishi Syuichiroh added.

"Wow, our little Ochibi growing up and getting married!" Eiji pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Ryoma tried to block them all out. It was hard enough trying to concentrate with all that background noise.

Ok, this isn't so bad, Ryoma thought, trying to calm down. It's just… my wedding.

Too bad he had exceptional hearing. Too bad his so-called 'friends' wanted to be immature idiots. Too bad they just started humming the wedding march.

Ryoma wove his fingers into his hair, shutting his eyes tightly. I can't take this, he thought, opening his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you guys about this." Ryoma said. "I should have eloped or something." He sighed.

"What fun would there be in that, nya?" Eiji said, lounging comfortably on the couch.

Ryoma stared at him enviously. Why was he so calm? Maybe because he's not the one getting married! A spiteful little voice inside his head said.

"Oh, no, am I late?" A new voice came. Kawamura Takashi entered the room, looking sheepish.

"It's fine, Taka-san. You're not the last one." Fuji Syusuke said, coming into the room behind Takashi. "Inui isn't here? And neither is Kaidoh."

"I don't think Kaidoh-senpai is coming." Ryoma said dryly.

"I'm here!" Someone said. It was Inui-san. He came into the room, clutching a small notebook. He took one look at Ryoma, standing in the middle of the room, Eiji on the couch, Momoshiro playing his Game Boy, and Oishi sitting on a chair, and smiled. He whipped out a pencil and started to scribble. "So much data…" He mumbled.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and continued to pace. There were so many distractions that Ryoma momentarily forgot his nervousness. Now it came back at full force.

There shouldn't be a reason to why he was so nervous right? After all, he loved Sakuno and really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He had no regrets about that.

So why was he so nervous? Questions started to bubble up. What if she left him there? What if she didn't come? What if he was to be made a fool in front of so many people? Was he really ready for marriage? Maybe he should have waited a few more years?

Ryoma shook the unending stream of questions from his mind. Too late to think about that, he thought. I'm already here.

The door opened again and out poked the familiar face of Tomoka, Sakuno's friend. "They're ready for you now." She said and closed the door after her.

Ryoma scowled at the closed door. She makes it sound like I'm going to see a dentist. He thought, angrily.

Then the colour drained from his face. Wait, what did she say? She said I was supposed to go out there, now? But, but, Ryoma's thoughts quickly sped up until they were barely incomprehensible.

"C'mon, Ochibi!" Eiji said. Ryoma could hear the smile in his voice. "We have to get a move on! Can't let Sakuno-chan get there before us."

Ryoma blushed and desperately wished for his cap. Or maybe Karupin.

He walked out down the aisle quickly, straightening his jacket and trying to put his hair into some semblance of order.

He was followed by Momo-chan and Eiji-kun. Ryoma's breathing became irregular and cold sweat appeared on his forehead. Was this the right decision? Was he doing the right thing?

A fresh wave of panic crashed onto him and Ryoma was stuck speechless. He felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak and a numbness spread through him.

Ryoma was terrified. And one thing was clear; he did _not_ like this feeling. He didn't like not being in control, or feeling like this.

Then the music started to play. His eyes were glassed over; now they sharpened and trailed over the rows of people. A little girl came, lightly tossing flower petals. The crowd 'aw'ed at her cuteness. Then the bridesmaids came. They walked stately and slowly after the flower girl. And then…

Ryoma couldn't move. Sakuno came up, a shy smile on her face, flowers in her hair and a lovely white dress covering her slim frame. She was beautiful.

Sakuno made her way to him and Ryoma's hands finally stopped shaking. His back straightened and his eyes became clearer. She couldn't see him in that state.

She looked up at him, from under her eyelashes and smiled, demurely. Ryoma felt his heartbeat quicken.

One thing was certain. He would go through all of it again: the teasing, the panic, the uncertainty, just to see her like this.

* * *

Whew! That was a long one! Well o.o not really… lol, but it took a long time to write! Maybe an hour! Wow. Lol 

So I read my first MomoRyo story today (while I was supposed to be writing this fic). It's… not too bad. It was very light shonen-ai, so I can't really talk but… yeah.

It wasn't too bad. Ryoma is so cute! Lol, a little off topic… If Ryoma is ooc, it's only because he's nervous and panicky. Sorry if I spelled anyone's name wrong… I'm having doubts about Kuropin… o.o

:D Review!

(EDIT) Changed Karupin's name. It's fixed now. Thanks to everyone who corrected me!


	4. 04: Cake Baking

**AN: **Well, here's the next one. I was watching some episode of TeniPuri, and I got this idea. :D I hope you like it!

Thanks so much to those who reviewed: KatrinaKaiba, Pure Essence, Kid Blader, KaguyaEvenstar, Ashley, Undine1, umi, Piscesgrl389, cherrixwolf, UndyingMelodies, painin uranus, Craziwidder, Shy-Lil-Dreamer and Woven Bamboo Pattern! Thanks to everyone who put me or this story on their favourites XD Domo Arigatou gozaimashita!

* * *

**Cake Baking**

_Strawberry'd_

28 June 2005

* * *

"Okaa-san! Why are we eating Western food again?" Ryoma called, looking glum as she stared at the table, piled high with toast, sausages and eggs. 

"I like Western food," Ryoma's mother said, untying the apron from her waist. "Hurry up and eat. You'll be late for school."

Ryoma nodded slowly. "Can you make Japanese food tomorrow?"

"You're always complaining!" His mother cried. "You should make it yourself, since you're the only one who wants it."

"Wha – " Ryoma said. "But oyaji doesn't like Western food either."

"Who said?" Nanjiroh said, munching happily on some toast. Ryoma glared at him.

"You _should_ learn how to cook." Ryoma's mother said, pointing at him with a plastic spatula. "I want you to learn how to make something by the end of this week, or I'll be serving you Western food for the rest of your life!"

Ryoma's eyes were wide. For the rest of his life? That was a _very_ long time.

"Well?" His mother said. Nanjiroh snickered in the background.

Ryoma glared at his father again. "Fine." He sat down and started on his toast, muttering dark thoughts while chewing sullenly.

* * *

At school, Ryoma was plagued with the thought of having Western food for the rest of his life. He knew he couldn't make a dish by the end of this week. Maybe Western food would grow on him? 

_Mada mada dane_, he thought.

"Ne, Horio," Ryoma started, during lunch break. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Why? Are you planning on opening a restaurant?" Horio asked, in his loud, obnoxious voice.

"Not really." Ryoma elapsed into silence.

"Ryuuzaki-chan!" Ryoma heard someone call. It was Momoshiro-senpai. "What have you got today?"

"Ano," Sakuno stared at the towering upperclassman. "I only have some cookies. They aren't very good…"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Momo-senpai grinned and popped one into his mouth. He started to cry.

"Ano!" Sakuno grew alarmed. Did she put something weird into it?

"They're so good!" Momochan-senpai said, tears streaming down his face. He took another cookie and ate it, this time slowly, his expression showing how much he liked it.

"You should open a business, Ryuuzaki-chan!"

"E-eto, I'm not that good. O-obaa-chan helps me a lot." She stuttered, nervous by all the attention her senpai was bringing.

"Eh! What's this?" Horio called. "I want to try! Come on, Echizen."

"Huh?" Ryoma looked at Horio, who was dragging him to where Sakuno was.

"Sugoi! Here, Echizen, try this." Horio stuffed a cookie into Ryoma's mouth. He frowned at Horio.

"What is it?" He asked, chewing slowly.

"Ryuuzaki-san's cookies!" Horio said, his expression not unlike Momochan-senpai's.

"Ryuuzaki…?" _Oh yeah, that's the coach's granddaughter_. His poor memory struggled with her first name.

A bell rang.

"Ah! That's the end of lunch. Thank you for the cookies, Ryuuzaki-chan!" Momoshiro-senpai said, and Ryoma felt a flash of annoyance at how he spoke to her so familiarly.

"Oi, Echizen, before I forget, I gotta tell you tennis club is cancelled today." Ryoma's senpai added, waving as he walked out of the classroom.

"Ok," Ryoma said absentmindedly. What was her name again?

* * *

He was walking home, his brow creased. It started with an 's'… Sa… Saku… Sakura? Saku… 

"Sakuno." He remembered.

"H-hai?" Ryoma turned around in surprise. _Well, speak of the devil_.

Sakuno blushed. Ryoma-kun had said her first name! "Did you need something?" She asked.

"Oh." Ryoma was lost. He didn't want to look like a fool. Suddenly he remembered the cookies. "Can I ask you a favour?" He asked bluntly.

Sakuno looked taken back. "S-sure. What did you need?"

"I need you to help me bake a cake."

"Ano?"

* * *

Sakuno sweatdropped. How had she gotten herself into this mess again? Oh yes, Ryoma-kun. How could _anyone_ refuse a favour from him? She started to blush just thinking of him. 

Well, why did she have to think about him, when he was right in front of her?

"So I just put the eggs into the flour?" Ryoma said with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, no. You have to whisk the eggs in a separate bowl." Sakuno corrected.

Ryoma looked at her. "Isn't that creating more work for yourself?"

"Ah, yes, but it won't turn out right if you don't." Sakuno said, hastily.

Ryoma shrugged. "Whatever." He started to whisk the eggs with a fork, spilling the goo over the sides.

"Ah, you should be more careful, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno cried, taking the bowl for him and demonstrating how to do it properly.

The two were at Sakuno's house, in the kitchen, surrounded by various pots, pans, and cookbooks.

About an hour later, Ryoma frowned. He was looking at a charred cylindrical shape, sitting in a cake pan.

"So how'd it come out?" Sakuno returned to the bathroom, words half out of her mouth when she saw it. "Oh. Never mind." She plastered a smile on her face as she took the 'cake' from Ryoma's hands.

"I don't understand." Ryoma said. "What did I do wrong?"

"Well, what temperature did you put the cake to?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah, 650 degrees Celsius. I thought it would bake faster." Ryoma said, looking like he was in the right.

Sakuno grinning sheepishly. "It doesn't work that way, Ryoma-kun. You need to put it to the temperature required."

Ryoma scoffed. "Stupid recipes."

Sakuno smiled nervously. "Ah, let's try again, shall we?"

* * *

Just a day less of a week, Ryoma finally made a perfect cake. It was just slightly burnt, just along the edge, but Sakuno smiled nervously and told him it would do. 

"Now what do I do?" He asked, looking dubiously at the cake. "It doesn't look right."

"You have to ice it and put decorations on it." Sakura said, losing all of her nervousness while on the subject of her forte. She knew how to bake and cook. It gave her a light headed feeling that she was better than Ryoma in something.

"How do I ice it?" Ryoma said.

"Get a knife." Sakuno mumbled as she concentrated on washing the dishes. She turned around for a moment and saw, with horrified eyes Ryoma, holding a pretty sharp knife hovering over the almost-perfect cake they had slaved over.

"Ah!" Sakuno forgot the dishes and ran over to him, prying the knife from his hands. She blushed at the contact. "H-how about I do that… you can wash the dishes, ne?" Sakuno laughed timidly.

"Whatever." Ryoma looked bored as he picked up one plate and started to scrub it. Sakuno breathed out a sigh of relief. She put the knife away and grabbed a plastic spatula, and some icing. Quickly and effortlessly, she covered the cake with vanilla icing and even made some icing stars on the edge.

"How did you do that?" Ryoma asked, trying to kept he awe from his voice.

Sakuno looked at him in surprise. She had forgotten he was there! "Oh, 'baa-chan helped me in the beginning. It's not too hard." She smiled weakly.

"Che, you're too modest." Ryoma said, tugging on his cap. Sakuno smiled, knowing he was anything _but_ modest. "But anyway, thank you."

Sakuno looked up in surprise. "W-what?"

Ryoma looked uncomfortable. "Thank you. For helping me."

"Oh. Y-you're welcome." Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma shot her a smirk. "You're stuttering again." Sakuno blushed even more. She tried to hide it by busying herself. She quickly put the cake into a box and put it in a bag for Ryoma.

"H-here you go." She said, her hands trembling slightly.

Ryoma smirked again. "Sankyuu." He took the bag and hovered beside her. He lightly pulled on one of her braids. "Your hair is too long."

Sakuno was in shock. "H-h-hai."

Ryoma nodded to her and left, closing the door on his way out.

Sakuno was dumbfounded. What just happened there?

* * *

Ryoma walked to school with a slight spring in his step. His mother made a Japanese breakfast! And for dessert the night before, he had eaten the cake he made. 

If Ryuuzaki's cakes tasted even better, he wasn't sure he wouldn't start crying like his senpai did.

* * *

:shudder: that was really bad. It just kept going, and I need to end it… but I didn't know how… ehehe :sweatdrop: 

I started it really excited, but I couldn't finish it then, so the next day, when I finished it, I sort of lost interest… so that's why it's kinda weird.

Ah, well. :D Review!


	5. 05: Stuck

**AN:** Ok, just a short drabble I whipped up while trying to take a nap (that didn't come). Er, slightly… perverse humour? And maybe a hint of lime x) Ahaha, oh well! Hope you all enjoy! I've got a couple more one shots, waiting in the wings (aka, being written), so look out for those 8D

Thanks so much to those who reviewed: Woven Bamboo Pattern, Shy-Lil-Dreamer, TK Shuffle, umi, Maria - Meer Campbell, KaguyaEvenstar, FreezingSoul, kreuz4eva, cherrixwolf, Kawaii Koneko92, UndyingMelodies, Pure Essence, Craziwidder, KatrinaKaiba, and Lady Light! Thanks to everyone who added me to their faves, and/or story/author alert! –hands out cookies-

* * *

**Stuck**

_Strawberry'd_

11 July 2005

* * *

"Ryoma-kun," She muttered sleepily. "Time to get up." 

He growled something inaudible and buried his face deeper into his pillow. Sakuno smiled slightly at his antics.

"Ryoma-kun," She shook him softly.

"I don't wanna," He murmured, his cat-like eyes opened for a second and a wicked grin appeared on his face. His arm snaked around Sakuno and wrapped around her waist. He pressed his face into her neck.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She said, slightly exasperated. "You need to – get – up!" She shook him hard.

Sakuno felt him shake his head. Her eyes grew wide and she whimpered slightly.

"G-get off." She pushed him.

Ryoma grinned to himself. "I don't want to." He murmured again.

Sakuno felt each word as a vibration against her sensitive neck. A giggle escaped her. "Ryoma! Stop that!" She felt him smile slowly.

Gently, he placed light kisses lower and lower on her neck. Sakuno giggled again. Ryoma smiled wider. He continued to kiss her and she continued to laugh.

"Ryoma," She said in between bursts of laughter. "You have to go to work."

"I'll call in sick." He nuzzled her neck again, and was still.

"Ryoma. Ryoma?" Sakuno frowned. He was asleep.

Sakuno rolled her eyes. This happened almost every morning. Well, I might as well get up and make breakfast, she thought.

As she attempt to break free failed, she remembered Ryoma's vice-like grip on her waist. She was stuck.

Although she didn't sound too disappointed when she realized it.

* * *

And, that's that. 8D Hope everyone liked it… I think it could use a bit more work, but I'm too lazy right now. And my friend is pestering me to play with her. 8) 

Hehe, so everyone review, and you'll get a cookie 8D and perhaps an update… that is, like, an update soon. Lol

Ah… anything else? Nope? Ok! Go review! 8D


	6. 06: Window Seat

**AN:** I'm sorry for updating so late… :D;; my muse… it's very temperamental XD; But I was in the writing mood, and didn't want to do my Chem. homework so I decided to continue writing this. I actually started it sometime around July 5th, if I'm not mistaken, and it's been more than two, three months later since I finished it XD;; Forgive me! I hope you all like it; it's an AU and Ryoma/Sakuno might be a little OOC u.u; but oh well! Review please!

* * *

**Window Seat**

_Strawberry'd_

23 September 2005

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sakuno looked around the terminal with wide, unbelieving eyes. It was her first time on a plane since she was small and she hardly remembered anything. Taking the end of one long braid, she twisted it anxiously with her fingers. She hoped that she would get on the plane safely… and that the plane wouldn't leave without her… and… Her eyes widened at the thoughts that bombarded her. So many things could go wrong! She had offered to go by herself so not to put others at a discomfort, but she was new to the whole airplane thing. 

Sakuno was a business woman. She was one of the accountants of a high corporation, and it was required for her to head overseas to America for a business conference. Of course, Sakuno had never been to America, or on a plane, but her co-workers thought she could manage. _I'm glad they think I'm capable… but am I?_ Her worried thoughts filled her to the brink of panic.

_"_Plane 1429 going to America now boarding." A mechanical-sounding voice crackled onto the speakers, startling Sakuno.

"Plane 1429…" She mumbled under her breath. "That's my plane!" She grabbed her luggage and purse, making sure her ticket was still there (for the umpteenth time), and dashed off to Terminal C.

Once there, Sakuno sighed. She had gotten so confused with all the things she needed to do before actually boarding. There was Customs, and the Luggage Thing. Albeit Sakuno's English wasn't that bad, so much had happened in such little time to leave her dizzy and confused. _But now it's the easy part_, she thought. _Just sitting on the actual plane and leaving the rest up to the pilot_.

Tugging along her carry-on bag, Sakuno stared openly at the many sights to see in the airport. She felt like a tourist in her own home country, but she couldn't help it. There were so many different shops, and stores, and restaurants, and it was all overwhelming.

"Last call for Plane 1429 going to America. Last call…" The announcer said over the speakers. Sakuno was already safely in line, and she breathed a sigh of relief. No being left behind for Ryuuzaki Sakuno!

Strangely enough, Sakuno didn't get lost today. Well, that little bit with the wrong taxi didn't count, and sure, she had to ask that nice lady where Terminal C was, but other than that, she was relatively correct-direction-full.

Soon, it was Sakuno turn, and she gave her ticket to the person who took them. She didn't really know the names of the people who did the whole airplane-thing. She glanced at her ticket stub. _Seat D-14_. She went up and down the aisles, looking for the seat assigned to her. After a minute or two of walking, she found her seat. It was next to a young man around her age, with a white cap pulled low on his head. She was one seat away from the window.

Sakuno felt a little nervous sitting so close to a complete stranger, and a man at that. She told herself to be brave and sat down. She then promptly got back up, remembering her bag. She looked around at the other passengers to see what they were doing.

Apparently, there was a small compartment above her seat where she might put her bags and such. Sakuno was a slender, short woman, and the compartment was _way_ up there. She despaired at reaching it. Raising her arms above her head, she stood on her tippy-toes and stretched.

* * *

He had been on that plane for at least 15 minutes already. _When are they going to fly the damn thing?_ He thought annoyed. He pulled his hat lower on his head and closed his eyes. 

Ryoma's brief nap was interrupted by a girl sitting down beside him. _Great, just what I need. Another simpering fan?_

He tried to ignore her but couldn't as she stood back up. What was she _doing_? From the recesses of his hat, Ryoma slightly opened one eye to stare at the girl. She had a long braid that hung down her back. His first thought was: _That must be inconvenient on roller coasters_. Then he shook his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Ah," A soft voice cried out. Ryoma opened his eyes unwillingly. The girl was trying to put a bag in the overhead compartments. She was too short to reach it but didn't care, he supposed. As he stared at her, he realized how her arms raised over her head lifted up her shirt. A blush settled on Ryoma's face as he could not take his eyes away from her flat stomach.

He swallowed and stood up. "Can I help you with that?" He asked, forcefully shoving the blush off his face. The girl lowered her arms (thankfully) and stared at him, her brown-red eyes wide, red mouth slightly open. She was a sight, with her bag just on top of her head.

Ryoma could not say she was not pretty.

"Your bag. Do you need help putting it up?" Ryoma repeated.

"Oh! Yes, please, and thank you!" The girl answered, holding out the bag to him. With ease, Ryoma put the bag into the compartment.

"Thank you again!" The braided-girl said, cheerfully. "I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno!" Ryoma nodded in response and gave a noncommittal grunt. He sat down silently, and no, he was _not_ thinking of the girl's bare stomach, thankyouverymuch.

Ryoma thanked whoever was out there in the spiritual world. If she had been tall enough to see the compartment, she'd have seen his tennis bag, put two and two together and completely ruin the peace and quiet of his vacation. For this young man here, sitting next to our very own Ryuuzaki Sakuno was Echizen Ryoma, tennis pro extraordinaire. Just finishing a large tournament in Japan (and winning it), he decided on a short vacation in America.

"Wow!" The girl said, as she glanced in the window next to Ryoma. "Look at all the other planes!" She was usually a quiet girl, but the excitement of her first (memorable) flight left no room for shyness.

"This is your first flight?" Ryoma asked, a little surprised. Who in this modern world never flew on a plane before?

"Yes." She nodded shyly.

Ryoma, in a (rare?) act of kindness, waved his hand near the window. "Do you want to trade seats then? You can get the window seat."

"Oh, no, I couldn't." Sakuno drew back from the window she was so fascinated with.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Well…" She really did want to sit next to the window. "If it's ok with you."

He nodded and stood up. Sakuno did as well. They traded seats and Sakuno could hardly sit still. Her nose practically pressed against the glass, Sakuno stared out in awe. Ryoma smirked a little at the sight. He heard a little squeak from her general direction as the place started to ascend. Higher and higher they went… and the more and more the girl started to babble.

"The people are so small! And look, you can see the ocean, and Japan! All of it! Wow, it's so tiny! Ohmigosh, we're in the clouds now! Don't you just want to touch them and see if they're really as fluffy as everyone says?" Her voice was excited and animated.

Ryoma could only nod every now and then. It wasn't his first flight so he didn't find it as thrilling. "Actually, clouds are damp and wispy. You can't really feel them."

Sakura paused. "Ah." She didn't let his words penetrate her excitement though. "Look, birds!" After a couple of minutes or staring out in awe and the like, Sakuno quieted down, much to Ryoma's relief.

Half an hour passed, and Ryoma felt the familiar feeling of drowsiness. He had been watching the movie playing, but he had already seen it and was bored. Sleep would be welcome. Of course, sleep was not meant for him today. A disconcerting buzzing came from around his leg. Involuntarily, Ryoma jumped. A cell phone…?

"Oops." Sakuno reached down under his seat (because they had switched seats, remember?) and fished out her bag, her hand coming too close to Ryoma's leg for comfort. She tugged it out and brought it onto her lap. Taking the stylish silver palm pilot from it, Ryoma could spy the words "you've got mail" on the screen.

"I wonder who it is…" Sakuno said absentmindedly, as she opened the window and proceeded to her email.

Ryoma was surprised with the girl beside him having a palm pilot. She didn't seem like one who was always buying the newest models and versions of things and thanks to a few senpais like that, Ryoma knew that that was the newest version to have come out.

The message was long, Ryoma noticed. She scrolled down and down and it wouldn't end. All the while, Sakuno kept murmuring things under her breath. Ryoma closed his eyes and tried to ignore her.

Finally, she closed her palm with a 'snap' and placed it in the pocket near the armrest, lest she get another email. She then rustled around with her purse for a bit and crossed and uncrossed her legs repeatedly, fingering her braid. She sighed wearily and Ryoma could not contain his annoyance any longer.

"Could you please stop doing that?" He snapped and opened his eyes, fixing them on her pale face.

"A-ah, g-gomen!" She flushed and dropped her braid immediately.

"Whatever."

Sakuno tried to train her attention on the screen playing the movie, but her eyes always wandered. She tried to read the magazines placed in the side-pocket but those were uninteresting and Sakuno got bored easily. She glanced at her companion and studied his face for a bit. She blushed at just staring at the way his hair fell into his eyes, so she shifted in her seat to face the window again.

Watching the world above the clouds was something Sakuno enjoyed a lot. It was such a different experience, and it was so exciting that Sakuno forgot all of her previous anxiety and nausea. Even her shy and timid nature was whisked away by the novelty and exhilaration of the flight.

"Um…" Sakuno started nervously, a hint of red on her face.

Ryoma's eyes opened slowly and he turned to her. "Yes?"

She smiled weakly. "Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom, and, um, I need to get by?" She blushed.

Of course, now that the newness of her first airplane ride drained away, Sakuno's shyness came back, full force.

Ryoma closed his eyes in exasperation. _Does this girl blush at everything?_ He wondered. _Although it _does_ look cute…_ He stood up and tried to let her pass. Today was so not Ryoma's day. He was in coach and so there wasn't a lot of leg room sitting down, never mind enough room for two full grown adults. Sakuno squeezed pass the tennis player, almost pressed fully against him. She walked down the aisle to the bathroom with a red face. Ryoma sat down with an equally red face.

Soon after the girl left, Ryoma felt the embarrassed red tint on his face fade away. It was interesting, he supposed, how he could fall asleep so easily when she was there, but now that she was not, he couldn't get some shuteye at all.

His eyes wandered around the place until it landed on Sakuno's discarded palm pilot. Simply out of curiosity, Ryoma picked it up and started to rifle through her address book. _Ryuuzaki…_ wasn't that her last name? Why did she put herself in the address book?

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that, but nevertheless lightly touched upon the screen. Name, age, address, and email popped up. Ryuuzaki Sakuno, 20… Twenty? Ryoma looked surprised. She was his age? She seemed younger…

Address… email… Ryoma paused. Email… eh? Taking out a pen from his jacket pocket, Ryoma, on a whim, scribbled down the girl's email. He chuckled quietly to himself, a little surprised at his own daring.

He quickly put the device away, just as the owner was coming back. They went through the… interesting process of getting back to their seats, and in about 15 minutes, the place landed in New York, United States of America.

Ryoma took down Sakuno's bag for her, and then took his own as well. He tugged his cap and then nodded to her as he walked past. Sakuno watched him go, a weird feeling in her stomach. _I didn't even get his name… _she thought, not undejectedly.

* * *

A week later, Sakuno opened her email to find one unread message from an "Echizen Ryoma". 

_Who could that be?_ She wondered as she clicked on it.

* * *

And wowwww! I'm finally finished! That was like, super long! Lol, well, ending notes? Er, a bit ooc, grammar, spelling, all that… it's pretty bad. XD; It's 12:44 AM when I finished, so I'm a little tired… Hmm, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to some reviewers who had a comment, this isn't a multi-chaptered fic. It's just a collection of random, pointless one shots that have no connection to the other ones. :D; Sooo, yep. Thanks for reading, and please review! 

Oh, and sorry for taking so long to update. :D;;; Also… this was dedicated to **cherrixwolf** who is my twin XD! Love you!


	7. 07: Stick Figures

**AN:** Well, here's another one. This one is dedicated to **Teen-chan**, my bestest best friend, twin and wife. XD;;;;; Yes. Don't ask. Her challenge words were 'Oh no', socks, and calculator. I hope I met your expectations, Teenee!

* * *

**Stick Figures**

_Strawberry'd_

23 October 2005

* * *

She was late. She wasn't usually late, just on this particular day. Bag bumping against her back as her feet hit the ground, Ryuuzaki Sakuno ran for her life. 

As she flew by the houses and buildings, she failed to notice how it had rained the night before. Thus, puddles. Big large puddles of murky brown water. She splashed through quite a few of them on her way to school but took no heed. All Sakuno was concentrating on was getting to school before the gates closed on her.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," She cried as the school came into sight. It looked like she was going to be late… but maybe if she just ran a little faster… and with luck… yes! She made it!

Sakuno breathed hard on the other side of the wall. She grimaced at her reflection in the window. Her hair was windblown and messy. Sakuno tried to fix it as best she could without a brush. Her uniform wasn't as neat as she'd like it, but that couldn't be helped. As her eyes traveled down to her feet, she let out an involuntary gasp. Her socks… her white pristine clean socks… were blemished with dirty brown marks! Frantically, Sakuno bent down and tried to wipe them clean but only ended up making them dirtier.

Her mind half on her dirty socks, and the other half worrying about getting to class on time, Sakuno was torn. She ended up running up the stairs to class while rubbing her socks so she fell. Sakuno felt like crying. Here she was, sprawled on the ground with dirty brown socks that were supposed to be white and on top of that, she laughed dryly, she was _on top_ of someone! Wait. Sakuno stopped, a wave of fear crashing over her. What…?

"Ryuuzaki. If it would bother you so much to _get off of me_?" A not-so-amused voice came from behind her. Sakuno wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She had fallen on Ryoma-kun! Springing up, Sakuno blushed beet red and bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry, Ryoma-kun! I wasn't looking where I was going and I was worrying about getting to class and my socks…"

"Yes. Yes." Ryoma waved her off. "You wouldn't have a calculator, would you? I need one for math class." Ryoma changed the subject.

Sakuno frowned and thought. "Um, I think so…" She bent down and rummaged through her bag, trying not to look too embarrassed. Catching sight of her bright blue calculator, Sakuno grabbed it and held it out to him. "Here!"

He nodded to her and took it. "Thanks."

Sakuno watched him go as he walked away. She rubbed her red cheeks and willed the hue would go away before she went to class. She bolted upright. Class! Sakuno took her bag and ran.

Too bad Sakuno didn't notice that when she pulled out her calculator to give to Ryoma, a small slip of paper got caught between the hinges of the cover.

* * *

Ryoma settled into his seat, thankful for the calculator, although not too grateful for the little… episode that happened prior. He frowned at the calculator, as if the owner could somehow feel his disapproval. That girl… she needed to be more careful and less clumsy. 

The teacher passed around the test, claiming Ryoma's attention. He took his and wrote his name, and studied the first question. It wasn't too hard. He opened the calculator and a small piece of paper floated out.

Ryoma glanced at it distractedly. He only had so much time for the test, and he really didn't want to know what was in the notes she and that other girl passed around. Ryoma quickly finished the first few questions with ease, and decided to take a little, mini break. He rested his pencil down and sighed. He couldn't really remember why he was so worried about the test in the first place. It wasn't any different from any of the other ones he'd taken and aced.

The note from before caught his eye. _Hmmm, I wonder what's in it… _He knew he shouldn't look at other people's private conversations but it was only Ryuuzaki and her loud friend. He took a quick peck.

It wasn't a note. It was a drawing. A little stick figure wearing a hat and another little figure with two long pigtails. They were holding hands. Ryoma stared at it for a bit, wondering who the figures represented. He almost had it when a sharp tap came from the front of the room.

"Ten minutes left!" The teacher called. Ryoma jumped. He was in the middle of a test!

* * *

Later that day, after Ryoma gave Sakuno back her calculator _sans _the little drawing, the two freshmen walked home. They were somewhat in the same direction before they split up at the intersection. 

Sakuno walked slightly ahead of Ryoma, not daring herself to walk beside him. Ryoma didn't really care what she did, as long as she didn't bother him too much.

They walked in silence. Step after step after step. Ryoma's gaze was on the girl in front of him. He watched her two long pigtails bounce up and down a little with every movement.

_Wait a minute…_ Ryoma thought, his eyes widening in recognition. _Two long pigtails_? He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the drawing. On a whim he had kept it. He looked at it. The boy… with the hat. That must have been him, right? He smirked. Quickening his pace slightly, Ryoma caught up with the girl in front of him. He held out the picture.

Sakuno looked at him in confusion. "A-ano, Ryoma-kun?"

"This is yours right?" He waved the picture.

Sakuno blinked as her eyes registered on the quick little doodle she had done in English. She inhaled sharply. "Ah – that, where, I mean - no," She fumbled for words as her face grew steadily and steadily redder. She reached for the picture. Ryoma pulled it back a little.

"You drew this?" He asked.

Sakuno pressed her lips together tightly and nodded. He relinquished the picture to its owner and grabbed her hand while doing so.

Sakuno was in too much shock to utter a word. Ryoma glanced at her surprised face and said, "Well, you only had to ask."

* * *

Well, there's another one shot finished. Hee, I really like this one. I hope you did as well! Teen-chan, err, happy birthday? Your birthday drabble! You better've liked it! Review please! 


	8. 08&09: Party&Teddy Bear

**AN:** theme 14 for the 15hugs community on livejournal. I hope you all like it! Short and sweet :D Terribly ooc, and future fics. And uh, since it's so short, I put two together. The first drabble is theme 14, and the second is theme 01. I hope you like both!

* * *

**Party** by Strawberry'd 

December 29, 2005

* * *

Late at night, Ryuuzaki Sakuno stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. It was chilly that night and she hugged her arms for warmth. The crowd was loud and noisy; smoke from cigarettes threatened to choke her. Fresh air would do her some good. 

Her small hands were lightly placed upon the balcony's metal railing. Her face was turned upward and eyes closed. The soft breeze gently assaulted her face and neck. Honestly, when was her grandmother going to stop throwing these elaborate parties? She didn't like them at all so why have them? Sakuno opened her eyes to look at the stars. Their lights winked at her, seemingly close to touch but millions of miles away.

Suddenly, just as Sakuno was drifting off again, a light touch sent her spiraling out of her reverie. Two arms wrapped themselves around Sakuno's slender waist and a lock of hair brushed her temple.

"Don't you think you should come inside now?" A low voice asked her.

"Ryoma-kun, you scared me!" Sakuno said jumping.

"What were you thinking about so deeply that made me scare you?" He asked her, his warm breath wafting along her ear. She squirmed slightly; Sakuno was really ticklish.

"Nothing. I was just looking at the stars." Silence after that. She guessed that Ryoma was looking at the stars with her. Sakuno felt a faint pressure along her neck. "R-Ryoma-kun?" She gasped as he continued to kiss her.

At long last, he ceased to create that tingly sensation and those shivers that covered Sakuno's body. "Let's go back inside." He whispered into her ear. Nodding seemed like all Sakuno could do. "After all," he added with a quirk of the lips, "you only get engaged once, right?"

* * *

**Teddy Bear **by Strawberry'd 

02 December 2005

* * *

It was her birthday and he had no idea what to get her. Usually she would hint at a new watch or a movie she wanted to see for a while. Always large and repetitive hints because, as we all know, Ryoma couldn't afford any less. 

But this year, she had given him no hints. No squeals of how cute this was, or how she really needed a new purse. She remained silent, much to his frustration. What was he supposed to get her…?

He sighed. Really, what was a guy to do about buying a girl a present if she didn't tell him anything? Honestly. He grumbled inwardly to himself. Because of his predicament, Ryoma took it upon himself to go to the mall and window shop for something that would even minimally appeal to her.

He shuffled down the many aisles and lanes through the mall. He wandered into clothing stores he knew she went to. He sifted through the many shoes and footwear items she might enjoy.

Nothing. He had absolutely nothing. Almost absentmindedly, Ryoma walked into a pet store. He was looking for a new toy he could get Karupin. Somewhere deep in his conscience, he reprimanded himself, saying how he should put his girlfriend first, not his cat, but Ryoma gave it no heed.

Brushes… catnip… balls with the bells inside… yarn… Karupin had all those. Hmmm, but what was this? A little toy sitting on the rack, looking ever so lonesome. It had caught his attention and now he couldn't shake the idea from his mind. No one could go wrong with one of these… right?

A few hours later, sitting on her doorstep, Ryoma handed Sakuno a cutely wrapped (which obviously means he didn't wrap it himself) present. She ooh-ed and ahh-ed and hugged him in happiness. Ryoma could only bask in her praise. She opened her present and peered past the tissue paper and saw… a small teddy bear.

"Ano… thank you, Ryoma-kun!" She said, smiling into the box. "I can tell you put a lot of thought into this."

They two had a slightly conversation for a while before departing. Sakuno smiled, bemused, as she stepped back into her house. '_Isn't this… a cat toy?_'

* * *

Thank you for reading! 'Party' was a gift for cherrixwolf, and 'Teddy Bear' for Bunni Gurl. Nya, I hope you liked them:D Review please? 


	9. 10: Lessons

**AN:** Hello, all:D My first new update of the New Year! I hope you all like it. Very late Christmas present for Cyn-chan, and theme 11 (childhood) for the eljay comm, 15hugs.

**Lessons**

_Strawberry'd_

01/12/06

* * *

"You want me to teach you how to skate?" Ryuuzaki Sakuno said in disbelief. "You? The prince of tennis and of all sports?" 

Ryoma looked away for a second. "…Yeah."

"A-are you sure?" Sakuno, age 17, five month girlfriend of Echizen Ryoma, also age 17, looked skeptical. She had done some skating her childhood, even entered a few competitions here and there. Although it had been a while since she competed, she still went out with a few girlfriends and skated for an afternoon.

"Yeah. Will you?" Ryoma was now just a little impatient. He simply wanted a yes or a no. She didn't have to be the one who would teach him, although he preferred it that way.

"Of course, but… why so sudden?" Sakuno's first impression of Ryoma, other than that he was cute and knew how to play tennis extremely well, was that we was a person who never tried anything out for himself. Besides tennis, of course.

Sakuno was certain she saw just the slightest wince for her boyfriend. "Kikumaru-senpai said that I couldn't skate." Ryoma said. Sakuno's second impression of the tall boy in front of her had been this: Ryoma _hated_ to lose. Once he had been introduced to a sport, he would do everything in his power to become the best. He hated to be shown as weak.

"Ah," Sakuno let the subject drop.

* * *

A few days later, Ryoma and Sakuno arrived at the ice rink. "Wow," Sakuno exclaimed as she peered around the rink. "It's as if no one's here!" 

Ryoma shrugged. "Guess today's not one of those days you go skating." Along with the favorable weather and brand new, highly anticipated movie that just came out yesterday, the ice rink was positively deserted.

Sakuno swiftly laced her skates and tested them out. "It's been a while since I've skated." She smiled wistfully at the rink. Ryoma caught that look.

"Go. I'll catch up." Sakuno glanced uncertainly at him. Wasn't she supposed to teach him? He made a shooing motion with his hands and bent to tie his other skate.

Sakuno stepped onto the ice and pushed off with one foot. She glided easily and elegantly, weaving around the few people that were there. She lapped the rink once and made her way back to Ryoma, her cheeks flushed and a shy smile on her lips. "Ready?" The answer she received was a nod.

Together, the two stepped onto the ice, Ryoma's hand firmly gripped in hers. One step, another… Ryoma wobbly walked around the rink.

"Now push off with one foot and glide." Sakuno instructed, showing him with her own skates. Ryoma was doing well, gliding slowly, awkwardly. The pig-tailed girl (yes, she hasn't lost those long braids yet) grasped his hands in her mitten-encased ones and pulled him along, skating backwards.

"I can do it." He said, not needing her support. He glided along the ice, gaining speed as Sakuno skated beside him. He stumbled a bit, a hint of a smile on his tan face, and grabbed his girlfriend in panic. Sakuno gave a little shriek as they both fell down, Sakuno almost in Ryoma's lap.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She chastised. "Don't go so fast or you'll fall again!" Ryoma said nothing, but pulled her, skates and all, closer to him.

"But fast is the only way to go," He told her, a light smirk ghosting on his lips. Sakuno tore her eyes away from his, two bright pink spots on her cheeks.

Ryoma stood up and then helped her up as well, wrapping an arm around her waist as they started to skate again. This time, more slowly.

Two racing kids zoomed past them, not very courteously. Sakuno tried to get out of the way and they fell again. Ryoma fell on his behind and Sakuno on her knees, face pressed into Ryoma's chest.

Now, Ryoma was dense when it came to a lot of things, but he knew good opportunity when he saw one. Sakuno attempted to get up at this point, but Ryoma didn't let her. He scooped the slender girl in his arms and dropped her in his lap, pressing his face into her hair.

"Ryoma-kun…?" Sakuno said, a red blush marring her clear complexion. "People are staring."

"Let them stare." After a few moments, however, Ryoma stood up and helped the flustered girl up as well.

"C'mon," He said grinning. "I'll race you." He took off, pumping his legs along the ice, careful not to fall and wary of sharp turns.

After a split second of stunned silence, Sakuno chased after him, skating quickly and expertly. "R-Ryoma-kun! Come back!"

Around and around they went, circling the large rink many times. Sakuno was surprised at how much Ryoma had improved, but then again, he _was_ Ryoma.

* * *

Later that evening, Sakuno kneeled on a square mat at the Echizen household, pouring a cop of steaming tea for Echizen-san, Ryoma's father. 

"So I heard you kids went skating today?" Nanjirou commented, sipping his tea and then scowling at his burnt tongue. Ryoma had excused himself to change.

"Yes, he learns things so fast!" Sakuno knew better; she merely wrapped her hands around the mug, not daring to drink the scalding liquid just yet.

"What, skating?" Nanjirou looked confused. "Ryoma's been skating ever since he was five!"

Again, we all know our dear Ryoma was as dense as can be, but even he could distinguish Sakuno's cry of indignation as a sign not to re-enter the room just yet.

* * *

And that's it! I hope you liked it, all--! It's ooc and it's.. a little weird. I wrote it before I went to bed (BY HAND) and then typed it up during lunch when I was bored o.o;; -has got no life- :D Review please! 


	10. 11&12: Gifts&Troubles

**AN:** Eh. Wrote this around midnight yesterday. Lol, not the best of one shots, but I'm going to finish this fic challenge as if my life depended on it! DX Theme 12, fur! This chapter has two fics as well, since they're so short (and crappy). Hope you... like them? 8D;

* * *

**Gifts** by Strawberry'd 

May 14, 2006

* * *

"Obaa-chan!" Ryuuzaki Sakuno cried. "What is _that_?" 

"Hm? Oh, this? It's a shawl, why?"

"But... but, it's real fur, isn't it?" Sakuno looked at her grandmother with wide eyes. "Some poor fox is dead because of that shawl, obaa-chan!"

"Well, my obaa-chan gave it to me when I was about your age, Sakuno-chan, and I was going to give it to you."

"No! I don't want it." Sakuno frowned. "I thought you knew how I felt about fur."

"It's a family heirloom, Sakuno-chan." The older woman practically pleaded with her granddaughter.

"But it's wrong, obaa-chan!" She closed her eyes and shuddered. "It's like… it's like… wearing death on your shoulders!"

Ryuuzaki Sumire winced. "That's an… interesting way of putting it."

The younger girl nodded firmly. "Poor animals."

Echizen Ryoma, age 27, cringed as he heard this exchange. When he had bought his wife their one-year anniversary gift, he had expected to get a hug and maybe (hopefully!) a kiss.

"I guess it's back to that hell-hole again." He muttered. He put the fur hat and matching scarf back into their box, grabbed the receipt and headed off to the mall.

* * *

**AN:** This one was crap too. xD;; It was very weird. No romance at all, ne? I'll get back on track with my next ones. Theme 10, worse day. I'm a third of the way done!

* * *

**Troubles** by Strawberry'd 

May 14, 2006

* * *

"There couldn't have been a worse day." Ryoma muttered as he trudged off the tennis court. Not only had he nearly lost (but didn't, that was the important part), but he got a beating from it, too. His opponent was ruthless. Normally Ryoma wouldn't have minded beating and humiliating an opponent like this, but there had to be a line drawn somewhere! 

First his car hadn't started in the morning. Then, Karupin tipped his breakfast onto the floor, so he was hungry the entire day. His library books were overdue, and he forgot to pick up a package waiting for him at the post office.

He groaned, wiping his sweaty face with a towel. Why him? Why today? All he wanted was to go home, eat some kind of food so his stomach would shut up, and nap the rest of the day away.

Ryoma packed up his stuff, took a quick shower, hopped into his (now working) car and headed for home. On the way there, however, he had noticed that he was in need of gas. The closest station was closed.

"I knew it," Ryoma said, eyes narrowing. "Some unknown force hates me. It's karma."

The second nearest gas station was open, but the price of gas had sky-rocketed. Ryoma growled at the cashier, but paid the charge.

Muttering angrily, Ryoma finally made it safely home (although there _was _that almost-accident involving a family of ducks and a truck driver).

Screw everything else; just wanted a nap.

Ryoma opened the door to the mouth-watched smells of cooking dinner. His wife of one year, Sakuno, greeted him at the door with a hug and a smile.

At her friendly and pretty face, Ryoma felt his troubles fade away.

"So, what's for dinner?" He asked, stepping into the warmth of his home and wife.

* * *

Yeah. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, and with such short, pointless drabbles at that. I hope you liked them though, and I'll try to update sooner! Review please 83 And that story about the ducks and the truck is a true story! My friend was telling it to me in fifth period on Friday. XD Full story over at my fanfic LJ, if you wanted it. 


End file.
